Cartoons: Infinity War
by Steven002 D
Summary: De la oscuridad, sumergió. Desde lo más profundo de su ser, su maldad nació . ¿La maldad? Es su pasatiempo. Pero, los héroes de esta historia se interpondrán en su camino, mientras el trata de erradicar todo el bien, de lo existente. Acompáñanos en esta historia, de una épica batalla entre el bien contra el mal.
1. Advertencia

**Prologo**

 _De la oscuridad, sumergió. Desde lo más profundo de su ser, su maldad nació_ . _¿La maldad? Es su pasatiempo. Pero, los héroes de esta historia se interpondrán en su camino, mientras el trata de erradicar todo el bien, de lo existente._

 _Acompáñanos en esta historia, de una épica batalla entre el bien contra el mal._

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _._

.

.

 **Advertencia**

 **…**

Era difícil describir la intensidad de la tormenta de aquella noche. Una noche que empezó como cualquier otra para el pueblo de Grendill, para después convertirse en una de las tormentas más potentes que el pueblo haya tenido. Grendill, era un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba alojado en el norte de los Estados Unidos, muy pocas personas vivían en ese pueblo, porque tenía una peculiaridad muy semejante a otro pueblo que se encontraba al noroeste del mismo país, uno que se encontraba en Oregón, para ser más exactos.

A las afueras del pueblo, en una pequeña casa que se encontraba cerca de un bosque, vivían dos hombres de una edad un poco avanzada. Uno de ellos, que llevaba un abrigo puesto junto con un gorro esponjoso para abrigarlo, miraba con detenimiento las afueras de la casa, la tormenta. Las gotas de la lluvia que bajaban lentamente por el vidrio de la ventana.

Miró a su hermano y prosiguió a decir. –Stanford, no sé si lo has notado pero la tormenta de esta noche lleva como cuatro horas desde que empezó y parece… –Un relámpago le dio un pequeño susto. –que sigue empeorando.

-Esto no me agrada. –Su hermano, Stanford, se acercó a él con lentitud mientras observaba los relámpagos con algo de inquietud. –Una tormenta con esta escala de electrones, nunca se había presentado así en este pueblo y más aun siendo verano. –Se alejó de la ventana para tomar unos apuntes que se encontraban en una pequeña mesa.

-Santo cielo, ni siquiera en Gravity Falls había tormentas como esta.

-Otro punto por el cual creo que algo está pasando. –Miró a su hermano con precisión mientras este solo le devolvía una mirada seria y segura. –Vamos, hay que apresurarnos.

-Esto no va a terminar bien. –Se dijo a sí mismo. –Tú adelántate, haré una pequeña llamada a los niños, se los prometí hace unos días.

-Bien, pero asegúrate de que sea rápido y diles que su tío Ford les manda saludos. –Se acercó a un extremo de la pared de la casa, donde abrió una pequeña tapa que estaba detrás de unos estantes. Dentro de esta tapa, se encontraban varios botones donde StanFord presionó los que tenían los dígitos: 1, 4, 1. Precisamente en ese orden.

Un refrigerador que se encontraba un poco lejos de Stanford, se hizo a un lado automáticamente, dejando a la vista un pasadizo que llevaba a una macabra oscuridad. Stanford prosiguió a bajar por las escaleras del pasadizo llevando consigo una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba bajamente su camino.

…

El ruido del teléfono dentro de la cabaña del misterio, era incapaz de oírse por la fiesta que se celebraba ahí dentro por la llegada de dos chicos hace una semana a Gravity Falls.

…

Al llegar a una puerta de metal que se encontraba al final del pasillo, cerrada automáticamente por el sistema de seguridad, Stanford la abrió pronunciando unas palabras. Dentro, había una gran habitación llena de monitores y apuntes que eran evidencia de las duras investigaciones de Stanford y Stanley hace un año en ese pueblo. Si, este trabajo entre los dos hermanos llevaba ya un año. Mucho tiempo en esa casa investigando varias rarezas que se presentaban en ese pueblo.

Esto había obligado a Stanford y Stanley a distanciarse un poco de Gravity Falls, donde su familia, amigos y conocidos esperaban siempre cada una de sus pocas llamadas y sus muy pocas visitas.

-Esto no me gusta nada. –Dijo Stanford en tono preocupante, al ver algo en un monitor que hizo que se sobara la cabeza con mucha preocupación. – ** _"¿Sorprendido verdad?"_** –Ante esas palabras, sacó con rapidez de su bolsillo un arma con la cual apunto a la nada, esperando un blanco, amenazante, algo que acababa de decir esas palabras con un tono tétrico.

Al ver que no había nadie más con él en ese momento, bajó con lentitud el arma y se apoyó en una de muchas mesas que había a los alrededores para pensar con claridad las cosas un rato, y guardar la calma. –Está bien, no necesitas precipitarte Stanford… Ok. –Tomó otro apunte. –Es muy extraño.

-Vamos niños contesten, ¡Ahh, de seguro ellos y Soos se fueron de paseo descuidando la cabaña!

Otro relámpago hizo que Stanley diera un salto por el susto. Se volvió a acercar a la ventana para contemplar la tormenta. –Estúpida tormenta, ojala acabe pronto. –Se rascó la cabeza. Luego bajó la mirada y por curiosidad miró una parte oscura del bosque, por detrás de los árboles. Stanley trató de enfocar su mirada porque las gotas que bajaban por la ventana no permitían que este viera bien del todo. Su expresión fue cambiando a una de inquietud cuando divisó dos luces rojizas que se encontraban entre la oscuridad del bosque. Al no estar seguro de lo que veía, o eso quería creer, limpio sus gafas con sumo cuidado al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus manos por la vista.

Al ver de nuevo, esas dos luces rojizas habían desaparecido.

-Je je je, Stanley que viejo te has vuelto, incluso estas empezando a ver cosas. –Se dijo para relajarse. –Eso espero. –Agregó con temor. Viendo que no contestaban la llamada, Stanley decidió acompañar a su hermano en la parte de abajo. –Vaya Stanford, la tormenta debe estar cortando la señal o algo, nadie contesta en la cabaña o simplemente creo que salieron.

Su hermano se encontraba dándole la espalda, hundido en un silencio inquietante que Stanley no demoró en notar.

-¿Stanford?

-Stan… ley. –Al darse la vuelta con lentitud, Stanley apreció con horror la desesperación de su hermano, desesperación que era causada por una extraña y amenazante energía que recorría por todo su ser. Y sus ojos, el color de sus ojos. Un amarillo brillante con unas pupilas que se asemejaban a las de un felino.

En ese momento, Stanford supo lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Stanford! –Lo primero que hizo, fue acercarse a él con sumo cuidado, tratando de que ninguno de los dos saliera herido.

-¡Ah, ale- jate! –De pronto, como si los dos hermanos no tuvieran ya demasiados problemas en ese momento, el cuerpo de Stanford comenzó a elevarse por el aire, como si algo maligno estuviera dentro de él, como si algo estuviera controlándolo.

-¡Stanford espera! –Corrió para tratar de calmarlo, tratar de hacer algo porque el mismo Stan estaba muerto de miedo.

Un golpe, un potente golpe fue lo que impacto contra su rostro lanzándolo con fuerza hacia la pared, propinado por su hermano. El débil Stanley luchó por quedarse cuerdo y no caer en un desmayo. Stanford siguió combatiendo contra esa fuerza maligna, que lo estaba obligando a ser una marioneta en ese momento, pero, era inevitable. El ser que lo estaba jodiendo era más poderoso que él.

-Diablos… ah… –Estaba tirado en el suelo, su espalda había sufrido un gran daño. Antes de tratar de levantarse, porque parecía que no podría hacerlo, presionó un pequeño botón junto a otros dos más pequeños que había en un reloj que portaba en su mano izquierda.

…

 _-¡Emergencia! ¡Emergencia! ¡Emergencia!_

Palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en el centro de una pequeña máquina, acompañada de un sonido agudo que se repetía una y otra vez cada dos segundos.

-¡Morty, apaga ese maldito sonido!

Morty ante la orden de su hermana, no le quedó otra opción que obedecerle. De todas formas estaba cerca de la caja. El niño se acercó a ella con curiosidad y al tomarla, se percató de las palabras que decían en el centro.

 _-¡Emergencia! ¡Emergencia! ¡Emergencia!_

-Eh, ¿Rick?

…

-Maldición… –Poco a poco, su cuerpo comenzaba a tomar un poco de fuerza para poder levantarse y afrontar este peligro. Stanley, al ponerse de pie, contempló con horror como aquella entidad se apoderó del cuerpo de su hermano, emanando una oscuridad y miedo que recorrieron todo el cuerpo del hombre. Al tratar de retroceder para alejarse, viendo que la situación se escapaba de sus manos, fue frenado por la misma energía negativa que se estaba apoderando de su hermano.

- ** _Ha pasado un largo tiempo, mi querido Stanley Pines._** –No. La voz de Stanford, había cambiado, tanto como su personalidad y su mirada, se perdieron en el vacío. Fueron remplazadas por la voz y la entidad de ese ser sumamente terrorífico y poderoso que les había causado problemas a todos, hace un año.

Había regresado.

-No, ¡Imposible! Tú desapareciste en mi mente tramposo. ¡Yo te vi morir!-

Fue empujado con fuerza hacia la pared causando un fuerte estruendo y otra sensación de dolor en Stanley.

- ** _Bueno eso es verdad, pero no morí del todo como puedes ver ¡Ja ja ja ja!_** –Una fastidiosa risa que creyó nunca volver a escuchar en toda su vida. – ** _Creo que tú y el señor fenómeno de seis dedos, tienen temas que hablar conmigo._**

...

-Oye Soos, ¿Viste a Dipper o a Mabel por aquí? –Una pregunta hecha por Wendy a Soos, quien conversaba con Melody en una banca cercana.

-Oh, los chicos, estaban en el jardín hace un momento. ¿Paso algo?

-Es que hace rato estaba en el baño y oí que estaban llamando al teléfono, como nadie contestaba, decidí salir para ver de quien se trataba. Al ver el número me di cuenta que era el señor Pines, pero ya había cortado.

-Cielos, los chicos se alegraran de escuchar al señor Pines, iré a buscarlos.

-No te molestes, de todas formas iba al jardín con mis amigos.

…

- ** _Déjenme felicitarlos mis queridos amigos, han hecho un duro trabajo durante todo este año._** –Stanford, quien estaba bajo el control de esa entidad maligna, miraba con detemiento el cuarto, mientras Stanley se encontraba preso a unas cuerdas de energía hechas por la entidad.

-Escúchame apestoso triángulo de un solo ojo, ¡si no dejas en paz a mi hermano lo lamentaras!

- ** _Oh, ¿Lamentarlo Stanley?_** –Se acercó a él de forma amenazante. – ** _¡Ustedes son los que van a lamentarlo con sus patéticas vidas!_** –Usando sus poderes, le causó un gran dolor a Stan que lo hizo gritar de manera desesperante. Después de hacer eso, se alejó de Stan para darle la espalda mientras este, se recuperaba.

-No lo entiendo, tú debiste… haber muerto. ¿Cómo, regresaste Bill? –Preguntó en forma entrecortada, tratando de que su respiración se calmase.

- **Excelente pregunta Stan, antes de que me dieras el golpe final…** –Se dio la vuelta lentamente. – **Invoqué un hechizo que me traería de vuelta después de haber pasado exactamente medio año desde el Raromagedon.** –Le dedicó una sonrisa macabra a Stanley. – **Luego volví a reaparecer en Gravity Falls, pero viendo que mis principales objetivos no se encontraban, decidí seguirlos.**

-No puede ser, tú… ¿Nos estuviste espiando por medio año?

- ** _¡Correcto! Y aquí estoy Stanley, para hacerles pagar por lo que me hicieron._** _–_ Bajó al suelo. – ** _Ahora es mi turno de hacerte ciertas preguntitas._** _–_ Volvió a sonreír.

-Oh pues suerte monstruo, ¡no te diré nada aunque apliques todo el sufrimiento del mundo en mí!

- ** _No será en ti._** –Derrepente, el triángulo de un solo ojo, Bill Cipher, abandonó el cuerpo de Ford mientras este trataba de volver en sí tras esa aterradora posesión. –Será en él ** _._**

-¿…Qué, pasó?

-¡Stanford corre! –Le gritó Stanley.

-¡Eh! –Ford quien apenas había vuelto en sí, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Bill, lo cual le trajo un escalofrió que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Al tratar de levantarse para intentar sacar su arma, la misma especie de energía que inmovilizó a Stanley hace un rato era aplicada en Ford. –¡Bill!

-El mismo, Ford. –Chasqueó los dedos mientras cuerdas de energía creadas por Bill, salían del suelo, las cuales envolvieron a Stan Ford. –Ahora que estamos aquí reunidos los tres, tendremos mucho de qué hablar. Bill se dirigió a un monitor en el cual había un mapa de una ubicación en específico, una extraña isla ubicada en el océano ártico. –Estuve siguiéndolos por un largo tiempo ancianos. "Salir en un barco al océano ártico para investigar extrañas anomalías después del Raromagedon" ¿enserio? ¿A quién querían engañar con eso?

-No sé cuál es tu punto Bill. –Dijo Ford. –¿Qué quieres de nosotros? ¿Problemas? ¿Una revancha? –Bill los miró con seriedad. –Recuerda apestoso ser interdimensional, no importa cuántas veces regreses, siempre terminaremos derrotándote. –Las cuerdas que lo envolvían comenzaron a apretarlo con gran fuerza, mientras Ford trataba de aguantar el dolor y resistir la asfixia.

- **¡Pues traten de vencerme! Esta vez ustedes son los que perderán.** –El color amarillento de Bill fue reemplazado por un rojo luminoso, mientras que su ojo se volvió de un color negro, evidencia de que se había enfadado. –Creo que estoy apresurándome con todo esto. –Dejó que las cuerdas que apretaban con intensidad a Ford se detuvieran.

-¡Stanford resiste! –Gritó Stan.

-Volviendo al tema, ustedes encontraron algo muy valioso y especial en esta isla…

-No… –Dijo Stanley.

-Algo en lo que estamos muy interesados. –Dijo.

Stanford respiraba precipitadamente, mientras veía a Bill con confusión. – ¿Interesados?

Bill quedó en silencio, pero cuando chasqueó los dedos, algo que Stanford y Stanley nunca esperaban, nunca habían sentido, sucedió. Algo en la atmosfera, en el ambiente, en toda la zona del cuarto, hasta en la más minúscula esquina, una sensación de intranquilidad carcomía todo.

La luz de la linterna y otras dos luces que iluminaban el cuarto de repente dejaron de funcionar, para apagarse lentamente. Bill solo estaba en silencio, viendo la puerta por la cual llegaron a la habitación. Los dos hermanos no podían explicar lo que estaban viendo, tal vez era otro truco de Bill, él siempre jugaba con ellos, pero esta vez no era así.

Unas extrañas llamas de color azul brilloso, aparecieron en el aire, iluminado el camino. Al fondo, escuchaban el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente hacia ellos. Cuando los pasos siguieron aumentando, supieron que aquello estaba cerca, y de entre las sombras, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, mostrando esos dientes afilados y puntiagudos tan amenazantes, vistiendo una camisa roja, un chaleco color café crema y un saco que le llegaba a las rodillas con corbata negra, unos zapatos color negro y rojo y un peculiar sombrero que llevaba sobre su cabeza, y no cabe resaltar ese tono gris de su piel, que lo hacía verse espeluznante; apareció una temible figura.

-Ford y Stanley, déjenme presentarles a mi tétrico amigo-

- **Black Hat.** –Respondió la entidad que lucia evidentemente más amenazante que el propio Bill.

…

-Cielos, es raro esperar una llamada del tío Stan en las noches. –Decía Dipper con sospecha.

-Si, tal vez quiere desearnos unas dulces buenas noches. –Dijo Mabel con alegría.

-Ojala no escuche todo el ruido de la fiesta, tal vez se moleste si encuentra la cabaña como un campo de guerra para cuando venga de visitas. –Dijo con preocupación.

-Tranquilo entenderá todo a la perfección. –Al llegar al teléfono, se percataron que Pacifica estaba utilizándolo. Decidieron saludarla con señas, mientras esta le devolvía el saludo y los dos chicos se sentaron a esperar en un asiento que estaba a un lado.

…

Una viscosidad rara o líquido de color negro salió del suelo, tomando la forma de un "tentáculo". Stanford y Stanley vieron esto con sorpresa mientras Black Hat tomaba de la pierna a Ford con el tentáculo, obligándolo a estar de cabezas viéndolo directamente. –Gusto en conocerlos pateticas desgracias. –Un tono de voz macabro mezclado con algo de elegancia, fue lo primero que pensó Ford.

-Conocí a este sujeto poco tiempo después de haberlos vigilado y decidí hacer una especie de equipo con él. ¿Creyeron que ahora volvería sin ayuda? –Dijo Bill con un tono humorístico.

-Trae todo el refuerzo que quieras monstruo, el resultado será el mismo. –Dijo Stan.

-¡Bill estas dejándote engañar por estas insignificancias! –Dijo Black, regañando a Bill.

-¿De qué hablas Black?

-Están jugando contigo. –Miró fijamente a Ford mientras una gota de sudor comenzó a bajar por un lado de su cabeza. –Tienen planeado algo, están haciendo tiempo con todo este teatro. –Se alejó de Ford y fue directamente donde se encontraba Stanley apresado por las cuerdas de Bill. Examinó todo su cuerpo, y luego fijó su atención en un punto de su mano izquierda. No demoró en arrancar el reloj que llevaba. – **Pidieron ayuda.** –Destrozó el reloj al envolverlo en su puño y aplastarlo con intensidad, reduciéndolo a cenizas. –Hay que apresurarnos. –Regresó donde se encontraba Stanford.

-¿Qué quieren…? –Preguntó Ford.

-Como el triángulo flotante les decía, antes de venir a este apestoso pueblo a investigar las rarezas que acontecían aquí, encontraron algo valioso en la isla.

-No te diré nada. –Le replicó Ford.

-No es necesario… –Black observó toda la habitación a detalle, fijándose en cada minúscula parte de esta y encontró algo de su interés. Un pequeño escritorio con un candado. Black no demoró en formar una llave con sus poderes en el aire, la cual encajó perfectamente con la cerradura del candado, y así fue como abrió el primer cajón del escritorio. –Interesante…

-¿Qué?

-No está aquí. –Black Hat destrozó con rabia un pequeño papel que estaba dentro de una carpeta.

-No sabemos de qué están hablando, ¡¿Qué quieren de nosotros?! –Gritó Ford.

-De nada sirve actuar en estos momentos. –Black Hat vio los videos que transmitían unas cuantas cámaras de seguridad en varios puntos de la casa. –Es chistoso que crean, que yo iba a creer… –Caminó de un lado a otro con lentitud. –que tenían aquí, ese objeto tan valioso.

-Entonces, significa que no está aquí. –Agregó Cipher.

-Pero creo saber dónde está, pero, solo para confirmarlo… –Se volvió a acercar de forma amenazante, pero esta vez a Stanley. –dime donde queda la base donde lo tienen, y dejaré vivir a tu miserable hermano.

-No, no ¡No! –Ford trató de levantarse con desesperación, pero el tentáculo creado por Black Hat volvió a apretarlo con fuerza. –No lo hagas, Stanley… –Cerró los ojos con fuerzas, tratando de aguantar.

-¡Stanford! –Una vez más, quiso, trató de liberarse con desesperación al ver a su hermano en problemas, pero era inútil, ese demonio lo tenía acorralado. No debía decirle donde se encontraba eso que tanto deseaban esos monstruos con desesperación.

-¡No… lo, ha- gas! –Comenzó a quedarse sin energías.

-El tiempo se acaba. –Dijo Black, y ante esto, Stanley no soportaba tener en frente a su hermano sufriendo de ese modo, no sabía que hacer, ¿decirle o no? La vida de Ford dependía de él, y cuando ya estaba resignado, apunto de decirle, un rayo de esperanza, los iluminó.

Una minúscula explosión.

Un potente disparo que vino de la derecha, impactó a un lado del cuerpo de Black Hat, ocasionando que este diera un potente y terrorífico grito. Con rapidez, Stan vio de donde vino el disparo.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí? –Dijo un viejo que llevaba una bata de científico quien había provocado el disparo. –Oh santa mierda, el maldito triángulo de los Iluminatis y un ser horrible que nunca había visto.

-¡Ahora Morty! –Gritó Rick viendo donde se encontraba Morty escondido, para que le diera un disparo sorpresivo a Bill. Morty decidido a disparar, jalo el gatillo del arma avanzada la cual llevaba en sus brazos. Nada. Volvió a jalar el gatillo otra vez y, nada. Esto empezó a asustar a Morty.

-Oye Rick, eh, el arma no, ¡No funciona!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando Morty? ¡Tienes que aplastar el maldito botón y después jalar el gatillo! –Bill se estaba acercando con rapidez a Morty para evitar el disparo.

-¡Lo intento, igual no funciona! –Cuando menos lo esperaba, una bola de energía diferente al disparo anterior salió potentemente del arma, que impactó contra el ojo de Bill, destruyéndolo en un instante y creando una onda expansiva de poder que mandó a volar todo a su alrededor.

Stanford y Stanley cayeron cerca de la salida, mientras Bill se retorcía de dolor por la pérdida de su ojo.

-Oh maldición Morty, tienes que aplastar el maldito botón, el verde ¡El botón verde Morty! ¡El verde!

- **¡AAHHHH!** –Black Hat grito enfurecido mientras su brazo se estiró de forma inhumana para alcanzar a Rick, el cual salto a los lados para evitar el agarre. Fue en ese momento que Rick volvió a dispararle a Black Hat con su arma, esta vez desintegrándole el brazo.

Morty por otro lado, disparó contra Bill una vez más, causándole más daño.

-¡Tienes que levantarte Ford! –Le gritó Stanley quien trataba de reanimar a Ford que se encontraba casi inconsciente.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en la parte de arriba.

-Los niños… adviérteles. –En ese instante, Ford agarró el hombre de Stanley y se levantó con lentitud. –Apresúrate. –Sacó el arma para ayudar a Rick y a Morty.

Stan no demoró ni un instante en tratar de salir de allí para advertirles, pero su camino fue cerrado por dos tentáculos de oscuridad creados por Black Hat. Uno lo tomó por el pie, el otro por la cintura, y este solo trató de combatirlos a golpes para liberarse, mientras Ford seguía combatiendo junto a Rick a Black Hat.

-Gracias por venir Rick, te debo una. –Le dijo Ford acercándosele.

-Ah… ni me lo agradezcas Ford, estaba aburrido en el sofá viendo un documental de la vida silvestre. –Volvió a dispararle a Black.

-Sí, matando el tiempo libre. –Black trató de atacarlos con un tentáculo, pero una vez más Rick lo desintegró con su arma.

-¡Ford el teléfono! –Stan le gritó. En ese minúsculo instante cuando Ford bajó la guardia, por debajo de él un tentáculo envolvió su pie, jalándolo con fuerza hacia abajo.

-¡Rick el teléfono!

-Diablos, ¡Morty contesta la llamada! –Volvió a dispararle a Black, dándole en su espantosa cara, la cual se regeneró casi al instante dando una especie de rugido.

-Enseguida Rick. –Morty dejó de dispararle a Cipher para ir por el teléfono.

- **¡Bill no dejes que escape!** –Le gritó Black.

- **¡Oh mocoso ven acá!** –Aunque estuviera sin su ojo y algo mal herido, Cipher fue con rabia tras Morty quien solo salió corriendo hacia la parte de arriba, viendo como Bill incrementaba su tamaño y su apariencia cambiaba a una más macabra.

-¡Ahh, Diablos! –Gritó Ford al ver como un tentáculo le rasgó una parte del brazo.

-Bien, ya me canse de toda esta mierda. –Rick sacó de sus bolsillos unos pequeños dispositivos, los cuales les entregó con rapidez a Stanley y a Ford. Estos dispositivos formaron alrededor de cada uno un pequeño campo de fuerza que los protegía de los ataques de los tentáculos.

Black Hat solo les dedicó una sonrisa diabólica mientras destruía el suelo del cuarto para provocar que cayeran.

La mano de Bill se había vuelto gigantesca para después golpear con furia el suelo, y la onda de destrucción siguió a Morty provocando que este callera. Asustado, tomó el arma y volvió a dispararle a Bill, esta vez atinándole en el centro de su cuerpo lo que le dio tiempo.

-¡Ahhh! –Gritó asustado al llegar al teléfono.

- _Hola, ¿Tío Stan, tío Ford?_

Volvió a dispárale a Bill, mientras este gritaba desesperadamente en el suelo, provocando leves temblores en toda la casa.

-¡Hola, escúchenme, no se quienes sean, solo quiero decirles que hay problemas aquí! –Bill extendió su mano y comenzó a lanzar rayos de energía que impactaban contra las paredes provocando escombros al instante. –¡Ahh, maldición!

…

-¿¡Espere, quien habla?! –Preguntó Dipper algo intranquilo. –¡¿Problemas?!

-¿Dipper pasa algo?

…

-¡Sus tíos están!-

Comenzó a disparar con el arma por detrás de una mesa cercana al teléfono.

…

- _¡Sus tíos están en problemas, estamos bajo ataque!_

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡De que hablas!? –Preguntó con inquietud.

…

Un rayo de energía impactó contra la caja del teléfono, cortando la señal.

-¡No, no, no!

Bill comenzó a acercársele furioso, mientras Morty trataba de alejarse de él y dispararle al mismo tiempo.

- **Ahora no pueden hacer nada ¡parásitos!** –Los tres se encontraban atrapados en una enorme grieta en el suelo, imposibilitándoles seguir con el combate.

-Puedo, puedo asegurarte algo. –Rick desactivó el campo de fuerza y apuntó al techo con su arma. –¡Te equivocas perra! –Disparó. Black Hat se quedó inmóvil mientras una gran parte del techo se derrumbó sobre él.

-¿Dónde estás enano? –El triángulo preguntó suavemente mientras recorría la sala de la casa, buscando a Morty. Morty estaba escondido en la cocina, entre un pequeño espacio.

-No… –Comprobó que el arma se quedó sin energía.

-Sal… –Bill extendió sus dos manos y partió el refrigerador en dos como si nada.

-¡Rick! ¡Rick!

 _-¡Rick me escuchas!_

-Ah… te escucho, Morty, te escucho fuerte y claro. –Salían entre los escombros.

 _-¡Estoy en problemas! ¡Es- Está buscándome!_

-¡Maldita sea Morty, deja, deja de llorar Morty, ya vamos para allá!

-Hay que apresurarnos. –Agregó Ford.

-Stanford, me imagino que esta no es una simple casa ¿verdad? –Preguntó con sarcasmo Rick.

-Tengo un plan B, pero hay que salir de la casa.

Bill destruyó de un golpe un estante cercano a él. –Pequeña sabandija. –Divisó un pequeño espacio de dónde venían unos murmullos. –Oh, con que ahí estabas. **Ahora…** –Aumentó de tamaño mientras de acercaba al escondite de Morty.

-Oh diablos. –Gotas de sudor bajaban sobre su frente.

\- **¡Ja ja ja ja!**

-Pon un dedo sobre el niño Bill, y lo último que sentirás en este mundo será un gran dolor. –Amenazó Stanford, apuntándole con su arma.

\- **¿Enserio anciano? Eh pasado por mucho esta noche, ¿crees que dispararme con tu arma insignificante podrá dañarme?**

-Corrección, cañón de energía malnacido. –Dijo Rick sorpresivamente apareciendo por otra puerta y disparándole a Bill, lo que lo desintegró al instante no sin ocasionar un gran estruendo que sacudió la casa denuevo.

-No creo que pare. –Dijo Stanley.

-Larguémonos de aquí. –Dijo Rick.

-Bien. –Stanford sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño dispositivo con algunos botones. Presionó uno de ellos y la casa comenzó a sacudirse producto de un campo de energía que se estaba formando a los alrededores. Para este tiempo Rick había abierto un portal interdimensional con su pistola de portales de manera apresurada, mientras trataban de alejarse.

Morty por mera curiosidad miró hacia atrás y esto provocó que se detuviera al instante con temor. –Eh, ¿oigan?

Los tres restantes miraban con inquietud como la silueta de aquel espeluznante ser, Black Hat, descendía de las sombras con una sonrisa aterradora. **_–¿Creyeron que podían escapar?_** –Apretó con fuerzas sus puños mientras ondas de energía salían de su cuerpo por la rabia que recorría por todo su ser.

Por detrás de él, Bill reapareció, esta vez un poco más herido y furioso.

-Demonios. –Dijo Stanley.

-Rick hay que irnos ahora, ¡entra al portal! –Le gritó Satnford.

-Escúchame bien, técnicamente ya escapamos solo que aún no te has dado cuenta y no cabe resaltar que estas completamente jodido. –Le dijo Rick directamente a Black Hat.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Bill. No paso mucho tiempo para que los dos seres se dieran cuenta que estaban en una trampa.

-Toda la casa se autodestruirá llevándoselos consigo, y no podrán escapar porque hay un campo de energía que bloquea sus poderes y disminuye su fuerza. –Dijo Stanley de forma amenazante.

-Que gran estrategia ... –Alagó Black Hat. –Pero por suerte ... **yo no estoy aquí.** –Giró la cabeza con la lentitud apuntando a la ventana sin quitar esa tétrica sonrisa. Los demás lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, y se dieron cuenta, que entre los árboles, allá a lo lejos, la misma silueta, les dedicó la misma sonrisa.

-No puede ser. –Ford retrocedió asustado.

-Un clon. –Agregó Rick con odio.

-¡No! –Bill trató de lanzar un rayo de energía, pero esto fue imposible, y las razones ya habían sido explicadas. –Malditos, creen que me vencieron. ¡Black sácame de aquí!

Ante esta petición, Black Hat solo le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa. –Lo siento Bill, solo eres un estorbo para mí, grandísimo villano inservible.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –Con rabia, el ver que había sido traisionado, intentó sacar las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Para este momento, Rick y Stanford comenzaron a cruzar el portal lentamente mientras su atención estaba en lo que veían. –¿Crees que puedes traicionarme? Bien, los destruiré a todos empezando por ustedes. –Quiso atacar a Rick.

Y en ese instante, el tiempo se detuvo, cuando lo inesperado pasó. En ese preciso momento, la mirada de todos quedó atónita. –Oh mierda... –Dijo Rick.

-¿Qué ... hi-ciste ...? –El cuerpo de Bill había sido atravesado por la mano derecha de Black Hat, provocándole inmovilidad y dolor.

\- **_Nunca confíes en nadie._** –Apretó con fuerza mientras este absorbia la energía de Bill para sí mismo, mientras se deleitaba con el sufrimiento y los gritos del triángulo.

Despúes de eso, lo soltó sin importancia, al haber absorbido su energía, ya era inútil su mísera presencia y compañía. Rick fue el último en atravesar el portal mientras escuchaba las explosiones que comenzaban a recorrer la casa.

\- **_Nos volveremos a ver... y les advierto que los mataré lentamente mientras me deleito con su sufrimiento y temor._** –Le dijo, mientras su figura se evaporaba en el aire.

 _- **¡NOOOOOO!**_ –Fue lo último que escuchó Rick, y los demás, antes de que el portal se cerrará y encontrándose quizás, ya en otra dimensión. El grito de un ser muy poderoso e inteligente que estaba siendo destruido, por otro aún peor.

-No puede ser. –Fue lo que dijo Stanford, tirándose en el suelo y quedando inmóvil, sin creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-Black Hat... –Fue lo último que dijo Rick ...

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Cartoons: Infinity War_**

* * *

 _Hola, mucho gusto me llamo Steven002 D, y soy nuevo en el fandom de esta gran serie. Como el nombre lo dice, este es un proyecto que viene muy inspirado de la peli Avengers: Infinity War y Villanos, solo que esta vez teniendo un Black Hat como principal antagonista y a todos los cartoons como protagonistas._

 _Les doy gracias por leer la historia y perdonen las faltas ortográficas._

 _Agradecimientos especiales a InacmasterOficial /, que es dueño de la portada del Fic, visiten su página en facebook, sube buen contenido._


	2. Algo está pasando

**Chapter 2:**

 **Algo está pasando**

 **…**

Una princesa de cabellos amarillos se encontraba descansando en la cama de su habitación. El día había sido muy agotador para ella, por lo que se merecía un descanso. Pero, había algo que la estaba agitando. Algo que evitaba que estuviera tranquila, como si tuviera temor de que algo pasara. Se envolvía más y más en las sabanas, mientras hacía sonidos extraños y gotas de sudor bajaban lentamente por su rostro.

Era evidente que estaba soñando algo. ¿Una pesadilla? Tal vez sí, por la forma de su actuar.

No podía describir lo que estaba soñando con exactitud, solo se veía a ella corriendo en una oscuridad infinita mientras sentía que algo gigantesco y horrible iba detrás de ella, por los evidentes rugidos y pisadas que ella no podía dejar pasar por alto. Al verse indefensa sin ningún arma, no tuvo otra opción que echarse a la carrera.

Luego, sin que se diera cuenta, se encontraba cayendo en un vacío inmenso. Y en el fondo, apreció con temor unos enormes ojos rojizos y una mandíbula con dientes sumamente afilados, que la esperaban. Comenzó a gritar, hasta finalmente entrar en la boca de esa cosa y sumergirse esta vez, en una oscuridad, que acabó con ella.

-¡Ah! –Apenas se levantó de la cama, tomó una pose de combate y comenzó a ver a los alrededores de su habitación con rapidez. Al no encontrar nada, más que una ventana abierta por donde entraba un poco de aire, se levantó y buscó su teléfono aún con agitación encima. Comenzó a marcar mientras temblaba del miedo.

Del otro lado de la línea, contestó un muchacho soñoliento el cual se encontraba plenamente dormido hasta que escuchó la llamada y no demoró en contestar, pudiéndose tratar de una emergencia. –¿Hola… ?

-¡Marco! ¡Marco! ¡Tienes que venir, volví a tener esa pesadilla! –Al parecer no era una emergencia.

-Ahhh, Star son las dos de la mañana, ¿no puedes esperar a qué volvamos a hablar de esto por quinta vez al día siguiente?

-No Marco, esta vez pasó algo diferente. Estoy segura de que caí en la boca del monstruo gigantesco y diabólico que me perseguía. –Habló seriamente mientras su mirada aún se enfocaba en toda la habitación, por si algo se encontraba al asecho.

-Está bien, creo que no es normal que tengas la misma "pesadilla" todas las noches. Debe significar algo. –Dio un bostezo. –Tal vez. Quizás es tiempo de ir con Janna, ella sabe sobre estas cosas.

-Buena idea Marco.

-¿Entonces eso significa que ya no necesitas que valla para seguir hablando de esto?

-Exacto, descansa Díaz, gracias por tu ayuda. –Dejó el teléfono donde se encontraba, con seguridad y valor en sí misma. Ya después de un rato, volvió a quedarse dormida, pero esta vez, abrazando su varita, la cual después de un rato se iluminó, por si misma de manera extraña.

…

-Bien chicos, quería reunirlos a todos por un motivo. –Dijo Dipper sin bajar la mirada.

-¡Un motivo muy urgente! –Agregó Mabel de una forma un poco desesperante, interrumpiendo a Dipper.

-¿Y… cuál es? –Preguntó Soos.

-Mabel y yo teníamos intenciones de hablar con el tío Stan, algunos ya lo saben, y cuando queríamos hablar con él, del otro lado de la línea contestó un muchacho.

-¿Un muchacho? –Preguntó Wendy con curiosidad.

-Sí, y dijo que el tío Ford y el tío Stan estaban en peligro. –Dipper empezó a sobar su cabeza de manera acelerada. Esto empezaba a preocuparlo.

-Que estaban bajo ataque. –Volvió a agregar Mabel.

Sin duda alguna el ambiente se hizo más pesado para todos en ese momento. Quien diría que justo el mismo día que celebraban la llegada de Dipper y Mabel a Gravity Falls después de un año, ocurriría una calamidad como esta. Lo más evidente, era que los dos niños estaban sumamente preocupados. Dipper se sentía inútil al no poder haber hecho nada en esos momentos, y Mabel, solo estaba asustada y algo confundida, al igual que la mayoría.

Antes de entrar en desesperación, o comenzar a armar conspiraciones y teorías de cualquier tipo, debían pensar con claridad lo que estaba pasando.

-Bien chicos, no podemos asegurar nada todavía, necesitamos repasar esto con delicadeza. –Dijo Wendy agachándose para tomar del hombro a Dipper.

-Está bien, pero solo quiero decirles que intenté llamar más de diez veces al mismo número y nadie contestó… –Eso último sin duda complicó las cosas para todos.

-Ok, si el señor Pines y su hermano estaban en peligro, primero debemos averiguar que o quien los estaba atacando y porqué. –Dijo Soos.

-Sí, pero desde aquí no podemos hacer nada, tenemos que ir al lugar de los hechos. –Dijo Mabel señalando una camioneta que recientemente había comprado Soos dando entender que debían irse.

-Mabel tienes que calmarte. –Dijo Pacífica. –Tal vez algún tonto entro a la casa donde estaban alojados sus tíos y les jugó una broma. –Esto sin quitar su tono despreocupado.

-No lo creo, mis tíos ya habrían contestado, además el muchacho que contestó se escuchaba realmente asustado y podría jurar que de fondo escuchaba disparos y estruendos. –Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse para después decir con seguridad. –Hay que ir a Grendill.

Todos se dieron una mirada de angustia e inseguridad. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? No estaban seguros. Lo único que invadió las mentes de todos en el momento, fue solo que no era nada bueno. Justo cuando Soos estaba por decir algo, la puerta de la cabaña del misterio se abrió repentinamente, provocando que todos se dieran la vuelta en el instante.

-¡Chicos, Chicos! ¡Sus tíos están en peligro! –El viejo McGucket interrumpió el silencio con sus gritos de advertencia y suma preocupación.

-Se los dije. –Interrumpió Dipper.

…

-¡Mientras nosotros cantamos esta canción!

-¡Podando el césped me encuentro yo!

-¡Con estilo y mucha actitud!

-¡Así nos pagarán con gra- ti- tud! Wooooooo. –Ambos comenzaron a reír después de cantar aquello.

-Mapache, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido. –Alagó Mordecai. –Solo mira el césped del parque, terminamos más temprano que los días anteriores.

-Es cierto Mordo, además ya quiero ver la cara de Benson cuando nos pague un extra.

-Espera ¿Dijiste extra?

-Sí, el día de ayer hice una pequeña apuesta con Benson, si antes de las tres terminábamos de podar el jardín nos pagaría veinte dólares extra a cada uno.

-¡Amigo, eso es increíble!

-¿Y qué hora es? –Mordecai no demoró ni un instante en mirar la hora en su reloj.

 **2:55 PM**

-Hay que apresurarnos.

Como si de una maratón se tratase, con un premio de un millón de dólares esperándolos al final de la meta, o en este caso, veinte dólares para cada uno, comenzaron a correr de forma desesperante hacia la casa del parque.

Al llegar a la casa, fueron tropezando al subir las escaleras, pero pasó a segundo plano porque estaban concentrados en otra cosa. Cuando por fin llegaron a la oficina de Benson entre gritos y empujones, se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie. Mordecai y Rigby se acercaron a su escritorio y notaron que había una nota encima. No demoraron en leerla.

 _Para cualquiera que haya llegado a mi oficina, les informo que salí un rato a una reunión de suma importancia, razón por la que no me encuentro presente. En caso de que seas Rigby, abre el cajón derecho del escritorio, encontrarás cuarenta dólares. Tómalos, si ganaste la apuesta. Y si tratas de engañarme Rigby, sonríe a la cámara._

 _De necesitar cualquier otra cosa, hablen con Skips quien es mi reemplazo._

-Y llegamos justo diez segundos para las tres, ¡En tu cara Benson! –Le dijo a la cámara.

-Bien hecho Rigby, ahora salgamos de aquí, a Benson no le gusta que pasen mucho tiempo en su oficina. –Dijo Mordecai señalando la salida.

Cuando los dos estaban a punto de salir de la casa, notaron que el televisor de la sala estaba encendido, produciendo nada más que estática. Se acercaron con la intención de apagarlo, para luego darse cuenta de que Skips estaba sentado en el extremo derecho del sofá. Mordecai notó esto con algo de extrañeza.

-Eh, ¿Skips? –Al rodear el sillón, los dos contemplaron con horror el rostro de Skips. Sus ojos estaban sumergidos en un blanco brillante, mientras que de su boca salía una considerable cantidad de espuma.

-¡AAAHH! –Gritaron.

-¡Skips! ¡Skips! ¡Skips responde! –Skips no respondía al llamado de Mordecai. –¡Rigby llama a una ambulancia!

-¡Me encargo! –Corrió al teléfono.

-¡Skips por favor reacciona! –Luego, Skips comenzó a toser en frente de Mordecai como si se estuviera asfixiando. Mordecai al ver esto se alarmó, pero también se dio cuenta que Skips ya estaba reaccionando. –¡Ok Skips tranquilo!

-¿¡Hola, hola!? ¡911 tenemos una emergencia!

- _Ok, primero necesitamos que guarde la calma. ¿Me ayuda con su nombre?_

-¡Este no es el momento, necesitamos que envíen una ambulancia al parque de la ciudad!

 _-Ok, ¿podría decirme cuantos heridos son?_

-¡Uno!

 _-Ok, ahora necesitamos que nos informe que fue lo que le pasó a la víctima._

-¡Solo envíen una estúpida ambulancia, está agonizando!

-Mapache, ya se encuentra bien, dice que cortes la llamada. –Avisó.

Una vez en la sala los tres, Mordecai y Rugby prosiguieron a tratar de ayudar a Skips, aunque este se negaba profundamente a que llamaran a alguien de las afueras del parque. Rigby le trajo un poco de agua mientras este la tomaba con lentitud. Una vez que se tomó toda el agua, su mano soltó repentinamente el vaso provocando que se rompiera al impactar contra el suelo, cosa que sorprendió a los dos.

-Escúchenme chicos, esto es de suma importancia. –Los tomó a ambos del hombro, cosa que no esperaban, y lo primero que sintieron fue un frio interno esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo. Fue en menos de un segundo, que de la casa del parque, reaparecieron en una oscuridad enorme. Tan enorme, que solo se veían a los tres y ninguna otra cosa que no fueran ellos. –Me temo que hay problemas de nuevo. –Después de que Skips dijera esas palabras, el suelo comenzó a temblar mientras Mordecai y Rigby, aún confundidos por lo que estaba sucediendo, miraron a todos lados con desesperación para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

No encontraron otra cosa, más que la misma y maldita oscuridad de hace rato. Skips por su parte solo se mostraba tranquilo y valiente, como si supiera que en esos momentos iba a pasar algo realmente malo y no debía perder el control en ningún momento.

Sin que Mordecai y Rigby lo esperaran, el suelo oscuro en el que los tres estaban de pie, comenzó a romperse ocasionando fuertes estruendos. Lo que le sorprendió a ambos, fue ver a un monstruo gigantesco saliendo de la enorme grieta, liberando una risa diabólica y que haría estremecer a cualquier ser vivo en este Universo.

-Chicos, él es Black Hat. –Ambos voltearon a ver a Skips aterrados, para luego devolverle la mirada al enorme Black Hat que tenían en frente. Este los miró, y lo que hizo fue envolver su puño y atacar en dirección en donde se encontraban. Obviamente los dos comenzaron a gritar, deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla, cerrando sus ojos, hundidos en el miedo y la incredulidad.

Al abrir los ojos, se dieron cuenta que estaban de nuevo en la sala.

-¡¿Qué fue todo eso?! –Gritó Mordecai.

-¡Había un Monstruo, viejo! ¡Un monstruo gigante! ¡Vestido elegante! ¡Elegante!

-¡Ya cálmense, ya pasó! –Los tranquilizó Skips, aunque no fue de mucha ayuda porque estos continuaban hundidos en el nerviosismo y miedo.

-Chicos, algo está pasando, y les mostré esto a ustedes, porque enserio les tengo mucha confianza. –Ambos lo miraron fijamente, y notaron también, algo de temor en Skips, algo que no se veía con frecuencia en él.

-Ese monstruo, Black Hat, ¿Qué era?

Skips se quedó sin decir nada, tal vez pensando en cómo demonios iba a decirles esa noticia.


	3. Una Nueva misión

**Chapter 3:**

 **Una Nueva misión**

 **…**

-Sabes León, a veces me cuesta trabajo pensar en todo lo grandioso que yo y las chicas hemos logrado juntos. –Steven hablaba de manera nostálgica junto a León en una esquina de su casa en ciudad playa, contemplando el atardecer de aquel día como acostumbraban los dos últimamente.

El niño sacó de su bolsillo una galleta en forma de estrella, no dudó en compartirla con su amigo felino.

-Como desearía tener un momento así todas las tardes. –Después de decir eso, Steven se sintió algo extraño. ¿Qué había pasado? Sentía que se le había pegado una sensación de incomodidad, algo que no demoró en causar angustia en él, y más al ver a León, que se encontraba alerta, como si estuviera esperando para atacar a algo.

Todo cambió de un momento a otro.

No demoró en levantarse. –¿León qué te pasa? –Le sobó suavemente la melena, pero León no reaccionaba al llamado de Steven. Este, miró en dirección a su casa, ya era el lugar León tenia fija la mirada. Dejó caer la galleta que estaba comiendo al piso. –Espera amigo. –Sin duda ver en ese estado a León indicaban que algo estaba mal. Definitivamente las cosas no estaban bien.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó su escudo que era su arma de defensa contra cualquier amenaza. _"Debería llamar a las chicas"_ pensó antes de entrar, pero estás habían salido a una misión importante en la mañana. No se encontraban ahora. Tenía que ingeniárselas solo, de todas maneras no estaba solo. –Vamos León. –Los dos entraron a la casa lentamente mientras el sol se ocultaba detrás de ellos de la misma manera.

Steven pensó por un momento que esto parecía un juego de niños. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que él había descubierto lo grande y valioso que podía ser para las Crystal Gems y para sí mismo. Recordó por un instante los viejos tiempos en los que tenía apenas cuatro años y jugaba con Perla o Amatista cualquier juego inocente, algo que lo mantuviera por lo menos un rato. Garnet era un poco más reservada, esto no iba con su personalidad, pero no era tan fría con él, como cuando le enseñó como esta destrozaba una roca con sus guantes.

Rió un poco al recordarlo.

Al recorrer una pequeña parte de la casa y no encontrar nada fuera de lo normal, el pensamiento de que todo esto era quizás algo e innecesario invadía más a Steven. –Creó que no he dormido muy bien. –Notó que León bajó la guardia y este lo miraba con esa misma expresión de siempre, inocente y calmada.

Un segundo, solo había bajado la guardia un maldito segundo.

Al guardar su escudo, León se había girado de manera brusca mientras Steven se volteaba de la misma manera para ver qué pasaba. –¡León espera! –Solo vio como León lanzaba un potente gruñido y atacaba a algo desconocido para el mismo Steven en el fondo de la casa, justo en el rincón más oscuro.

Su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente. Volvió a sacar su escudo y corrió para ayudar a León, pero no esperaba que León fuera lanzado con una fuerza siniestra lejos de la escena. Con un movimiento rápido, Steven se agachó para no recibir el fuerte impacto. En su lugar escuchó como se destrozaba una gran parte de la casa y se derrumbaba una parte del techo. Se levantó de forma rápida y observó que fue lo que había atacado a León.

No sabía que fue lo que pasó, qué demonios acaba de ocurrir. Ante estas situaciones donde el peligro y la amenaza se presentaban, Steven siempre se mantenía fuerte, pero esta vez, antes de enfrentar el peligro, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, comenzó a sudar de una forma anormal y sentía que el aire se le acababa al ver esa siniestra sombra al fondo.

Le dedicó una sonrisa diabólica.

-¡¿Qué eres?! –No recibió respuesta. La sombra iba acercándose de forma siniestra. Hasta ahora el único objetivo de Steven era protegerse. Notó como la sombra estaba encarnándose, tomando una forma un poco más humanoide.

Una energía maligna y siniestra estaba formando ese cuerpo. Steven se cubrió la cara por la cantidad de energía que arrastraba su cuerpo. León estaba intentando levantarse, pero tenía una pata lastimada, por lo que le era difícil.

Un sombrero, un traje, unos zapatos negros y un rostro que infundía terror; Black Hat hacia su macabra entrada.

-¿Qué tal pequeña gema? –Steven retrocedió asustado. Detrás de él, León volvió a contra atacar a Black Hat, pero este sin mínimo esfuerzo lanzó una ráfaga de energía que chocó contra León arrojándolo fuera de la casa y dejando varios escombros. Con un rápido movimiento, Steven le lanzó su escudo el cual chocó con potencia contra la cara de Black Hat. El niño notó que le había causado un gran agujero a la cara de ese monstruo, pero poco fue regenerándose, y a volverle a dedicar esa macabra sonrisa.

Formó un puño con sus manos, y este arremetió contra el pecho de Steven, algo que este no esperaba por la velocidad del golpe. Chocó contra una pared cercana. Black Hat estaba hundido en una risa diabólica mientras volvía a atacar a Steven, este se levantó rápidamente sin quejarse del dolor y formo una burbuja alrededor de él que lo protegía de los ataques.

-¡¿Qué es lo que eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! –Trataba de resistir. Era muy raro sentir que se quedaba sin protección, era algo muy difícil dañar esa burbuja que lo protegía.

-Me alegra que preguntes. Soy Black Hat y quiero que me respondas ¿Dónde está el portal? –Creó una viscosidad de color negro de gran tamaño semejante aun tentáculo que salió del suelo, y comenzó a tacar a Steven. La burbuja que lo protegía explotó y Steven sumergido en desesperación volvió a sacar otro escudo.

Se cubrió de un golpe directo, dio un gran salto y con un movimiento veloz cortó a la mitad al tentáculo que le estaba ocasionando problemas.

-¿¡De qué portal estás hablando!? –Le gritó.

-Del mismo que usan tú y las malditas Gemas de Cristal para viajar a diferentes partes del Universo. –Abrió sus garras lentamente mientras le lanzaba bolas de energía que Steven solo resistía. Black Hat solo estaba jugando con él, así pensaba, pero Steven no lo veía de ese modo, le estaba dando una dura batalla al niño.

-¡Ni creas que te diré dónde está! –Sintió un agarre en el hombro que le causó un ardor insoportable y al girarse se encontró con el mismo monstruo. –¡¿Qué?!

-No quieres decirme, está bien. –Agarró a Steven del cuello con mucha fuerza. – **No te necesito…** –Dijo con un tono grabe y macabro. Steven trató de soltarse del agarre dándole un golpe con su escudo pero fue inútil, este lo detuvo sin mucho esfuerzo y lo hizo mil pedazos. Justo cuando todo se estaba nublando para él, un golpe que recibió Black Hat propinado sorpresivamente por Garnet desde su espalda le trajo esperanza.

-¡¿Steven estas bien?! ¿Te hizo daño? –Perla comenzó a examinar a Steven de forma descontrolada, este solo se puso de pie y dijo que se calmará. Estaba bien, por ahora.

-Quédate detrás de nosotras. –Advirtió Garnet tomando pose de combate.

Black Hat no tenía expresión de dolor o de sorpresa, de nada, solo se mostraba fríamente calmado y ansioso.

-Vamos viejo, mira todo este desastre. Será muy difícil que te libres de esta. –Amatista sacó su látigo como señal de amenaza.

-¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a Steven de esa forma? –Perla se unió a las dos.

-¡Chicas esperen! ¡Es muy fuerte!

-No me parece. –Dijo Garnet dando un paso adelante.

El silencio estremecedor invadió el lugar. Ni las Crystal Gems ni Black Hat se atrevían a hacer un solo movimiento. Solo estaba el choque de sus miradas y la intranquilidad de Steven. Black Hat cerró lentamente sus ojos, y su sonrisa llegó de oreja a oreja mientras levantaba los brazos y apuntaba con sus garras a las Crystal Gems.

-¿Qué planea hacer? –Amatista y Perla le dieron una rápida mirada a Garnet y supieron que algo malo pasaría.

Toda la casa comenzó a temblar, cosa que desconcertó a todos. Una onda de energía comenzaba a salir del cuerpo de Black Hat, la cual chocaba con suma potencia contra el rostro de Steven y las Crystal Gems. Sintieron que provocaba un ligero ardor en sus pieles.

-¡Atrás de mí! –Gritó Garnet sin dejar que la corriente de energía la arrastrara. Amatista y Perla hicieron lo mismo. No podían hacer nada frente a esa gran cantidad de energía, un solo movimiento y podían salir disparas del lugar. –¡Steven! –Steven se colocó en la parte delantera de las tres con todas sus fuerzas y formó un escudo que las protegía. Garnet alzó la mirada y vio los ojos de ese horrible monstruo, un rojizo penetrante y malévolo reemplazaba a las casi normales pupilas de hace rato.

- **Somos, las gemas de Cristal…** –Comenzó a decir con una voz mucha más grave y diabólica, que causaba terror a todo aquel que la escuchase. – **El mundo hay que salvar, y aunque creas que no…** –En un milisegundo, había desaparecido dejando una pequeña cantidad de humo negro en el aire. Garnet y Amatista miraban a los alrededores sin bajar la guardia. Perla estaba junto a Steven a la defensa de este junto a su escudo. – **la forma vamos a hallar. Por eso la gente, de este mundo…** –Aún podía escuchar su voz en los alrededores. Estaba burlándose de ellos. La respiración de Steven empezaba a cortarse. No se sentía seguro, ni si quiera porque estaba junto a las chicas las cuales seguro lo protegerían. – **Creen en** … –Steven sintió una sensación de muerte. Se giró junto a las demás para darse cuenta que ese siniestro ser se encontraba detrás de ellos. – **Garnet.** –La primera que se lanzó contra él y la primera en recibir el duro golpe por parte de Black Hat, que la mandó a volar muy lejos destrozando una gran parte de la pared. – **Amatista.** –Esta lanzó con rapidez un golpe contra Black Hat con su látigo pero este lo envolvió sin mucho esfuerzo en su brazo, como si aguantara todo el dolor del golpe. Jaló con fuerza el látigo lo que atrajo a Amatista frente a su rostro aunque esta evitara el jaleo con sus fuerzas. Otro golpe fue lo que bastó para enviar a Amatista lejos de la escena. – **y Perla.** –Esta había arremetido un fuerte golpe con su arma a la espalda de Black Hat, enterrándosela en todo su cuerpo. Esta vez solo fue un codazo lo que dejó a Perla casi sin aire y una patada sumamente potente lo que la envió hacia arriba, destrozando una gran parte del techo y dejándola fuera de combate.

Garnet se encontraba lejos, a muchos metros tirada en la arena. Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y corrió de nuevo a la pelea viendo desde lejos que Steven era el único que quedaba allí. Aumento su velocidad.

Todo este tiempo Steven se había quedado inmóvil, cubriéndose únicamente con su escudo. Esta vez, el miedo lo había invadido como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ninguna otra amenaza, nunca, jamás, lo había puesto en ese estado totalmente desconocido para él. La cabeza de Black Hat giró lentamente de una forma inhumana para mirar al niño fijamente. – **Y Steven… -** Su mandíbula comenzó a agrandarse, dejando totalmente al descubierto su viscosa lengua y puntiagudos dientes.

Tomó aire y desde el fondo de su garganta, una gran cantidad de sombras con apariencias demoniacas chocaron con fuerza el cuerpo de Steven, lo que despedazaba toda la casa poco a poco, creando también leves derrumbes en la montaña. Steven gritaba con desesperación mientras el empuje de todas esas sombras que gritaban de forma anormal, lo dejaban sin fuerzas.

Garnet solo vio un destello rojizo enorme unos pocos segundos después. Al ver la casa de nuevo, supo que el ataque había terminado. Perla y Amatista la acompañaron hasta llegar a la casa una vez recuperadas y solo encontraron que gran parte de esta se encontraba en ruinas totales.

-¡Steven! –Gritó Perla entrando sin poder verlo por ninguna parte.

-¡Búsquenlo! –Gritó Garnet. Las tres se separaron y buscaron por los alrededores sin tener tanta suerte. Amatista vio unos escombros a lo lejos donde pudo reconocer el brazo del niño. Llamó a Perla y a Garnet, siendo Perla la que se encontraba más exaltada. Recogió a Steven quien se encontraba inconsciente, lo sacudió con suavidad una y otra vez sin poder calmarse.

Una lágrima comenzó a bajar lentamente por su mejilla. Definitivamente Perla odiaba ver a Steven en ese estado. Debía protegerlo, tenía que, ella nunca permitiría que le hicieran daño, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, no lo protegió. –¡Hay que destruirlo! –Sacó su arma.

-Tranquilízate Perla, no sabemos que era ese monstruo, además demostró tener una gran fuerza. Necesitamos calmarnos.

-¡No, no me digas que me calme! ¡Mira a Steven! ¡¿Acaso no sientes ira por lo que hizo?! –Garnet apretó con fuerzas sus puños mientras se sumergía en una gran silencio.

-Claro, pero primero necesitamos pensar que fue todo esto y averiguar hacia donde fue, una vez que Steven despierte. –Perla simplemente bajó la mirada. Era mejor no discutir con Garnet. Necesitaba calmarse. Todo odio en ella desapareció en un instante al ver a Steven abrir lentamente un ojo.

-¡Steven estás bien! –Algo desorientado, Steven le dedicó una sonrisa mientras agarraba su mano. Amatista se acercó a él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Una vez más, nos has dado un gran susto Steven. –Dijo.

-Y has demostrado tener una gran resistencia. –Garnet se agachó y se le acercó para comprobar que no tuviera mayores daños.

-Chicas, ¿Dónde está? Él… –Tosió un poco. Se acercaron para escucharlo. –Él quería, "el portal…" –Las tres se giraron con brusquedad al escuchar un estruendo que había hecho sacudir la tierra por unos segundos…

Todos voltearon asustados.

…

En Mewni las cosas marchaban un poco mejor que la última vez. Por todas partes había trabajadores del reino que estaban reconstruyéndolo y limpiando varios escombros que hubo unos cinco días atrás con la batalla que aconteció ahí. Star por su parte, decidió ignorar gran parte de esto, ya no se veía a sí misma como la princesa rebelde que solía ser, ni tampoco tenía deseos de cumplir con sus responsabilidades en el castillo.

Últimamente deseaba pasar la menor cantidad de tiempo allí. Si no podía deambular por el bosque, el pueblo, o por alguna otra parte en el reino, salía a escondidas a la tierra con su tijera de portales y era justo por lo que estaba por hacer. La verdad, no era tan difícil. Con su padre atendiendo a los empleados y su madre aún desaparecida, le era fácil escaparse a la tierra.

Alejada del reino, abrió un portal y fue hacia la tierra.

Al cruzarlo, su destino fue una tienda de tacos donde la esperaban Marco y Janna. –Hola Marco, hola Janna. –Star los saludó y estos le devolvieron el saludo. Claro, Janna se mostraba relajada, pero marco, con lo que había pasado la última vez en la batalla contra Meteora este guardaba varios traumas y algo de incomodidad con Star, con el último beso que se dieron en la "cabina de fotos", sin duda debían resolver muchas cosas esos dos.

-Bien Star, le dije a Janna que estuviera con nosotros esta tarde para hablar de tus, "pesadillas". –Dijo con un tono desinteresado.

-Si Star, Marco me lo ha contado todo, por suerte para ti, soy muy experta en este tipo de cosas. –Sacó un pequeño libro que colocó en la mesa. –Cuéntame.

-Ok, Janna escucha, en estos últimos días he tenido la misma pesadilla cada noche.

-¿Y qué ocurre en esta pesadilla?

-Siempre me veo a mi misma en un lugar desconocido y muy muy oscuro. Luego, siento que algo me persigue. ¡Algo monstruoso!

-¿Y vez a un monstruo?

-Bueno, no exactamente, pero escucho sus rugidos, sus pisadas, y la última vez que soñé con eso, caí en su horrible boca. –Ahora la expresión de Star manifestaba preocupación y seriedad. No era algo normal que ella tuviera esta clase de pesadillas, y considerando que ella adoraba hacerle frente a cualquier monstruo, tampoco era normal que en la pesadilla ella se mostrara asustada.

Janna le dio una repasada a su libro, para después proseguir a hablar. Marco se mostraba expectante. –Mira Star, si un Monstruo te persigue en tu sueño, esto puede representar los diferentes problemas por los que estás pasando en tu vida actualmente.

-Espera, ¿Quieres decir que el monstruo puede representar algún problema por el que esté pasando Star? –Preguntó Marco.

-Exacto Díaz, pero esto también puede representar algún conflicto, ansiedad o intranquilidad por la cual este pasando el soñador. –Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Star junto a Marco. Este último parecía comprender las cosas.

Ella solo suspiró antes de hablar al ver que algo podría cuadrar con la explicación de Janna. –Últimamente todavía me tiene desconcertada todo este tema de la familia Butterfly. –Tomó aire. –Toda mi familia y su generación después de Eclipsa fue un fraude, además, después de la batalla contra Meteora el reino quedo destruido, muchas personas y amigos tuvieron que salir del trance en el que Meteora los había dejado.

-Ni lo menciones. –Dijo Marco tragando saliva.

-Meteora había vuelto a renacer después del hechizo de Eclipsa y ambas desaparecieron y mamá sigue desaparecida y seguimos sin encontrarla y ¡Aaah! ¡Ya lo entiendo! –Gritó desesperada. –Creo que a todo eso se debe. –Se agachó.

-Bueno, también que cayeras en la boca del monstruo significa un signo de ataque, lo cual podría representar tu miedo a no salir de todos estos problemas por los que estás pasando.

Todo tenía sentido, la explicación de Janna concordaba con todo lo que sucedía, pero algo no cuadraba. Demonios, Star se encontraba en una confusión enorme. Tiempo atrás ella siempre tuvo muchos problemas con los que lidiar y al final del día todo siempre se resolvía. ¿Por qué no soñar con un monstruo o algo que la amenazara antes? ¿Acaso todos los problemas por los que estaba pasando eran mucho más grandes que los que tuvo antes?

Tal vez sí.

-Escúchame Star. –Marco se le acercó. –Sé que te dije que todo esto era estúpido, tus pesadillas y tu miedo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no.

-Muy mal Marco... –Interrumpió Janna provocando que Marco le dedicara una mirada enojada.

Suspiró. –Todo se resolverá poco a poco, creo que lo mejor es que regreses Mewni y trates de estar calmada, pasar mucho tiempo en la tierra ya no es muy seguro para todos, aunque nosotros no lo veamos de ese modo. –Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Star.

Esta se encontraba con la cabeza baja aún. Ya no sabía qué hacer, si, necesita regresar al reino. No podía seguir ahí por más tiempo.

Antes de terminar con todo esto, vio una pequeña luz en un bolsillo de su vestido. Al revisar, se dio cuenta de que era su barita y la colocó en la mesa frente a Janna y Marco.

-Un momento, ¡Es tu barita! ¿No dijiste que Eclipsa se la había llevado junto a Meteora la última vez? –Preguntó Marcó, mientras la barita irradiaba una extraña luz.

-Escuchen, esto no se lo he contado a papá ni a nadie en Mewni. –Los miró con seriedad. –Encontré esta barita en mi habitación el mismo día que Eclipsa y Meteora desaparecieron, sé que es extraño, pero pude comprobar que se trata de mi barita. Pensé que se trataba de una falsa o una de juguete pero resulta, que es la misma barita que siempre he cargado conmigo.

-Qué raro. –Dijeron Janna y Marco.

Antes de que ambos pudieran continuar hablando sobre este tema, varias personas que miraban al cielo de manera extraña llamaron su atención.

-¿Oye Star, qué es eso? –Preguntó Marco con asombro.

Algo se encontraba volando arriba de ellos a gran altura, o más bien, cayendo. Parecía ser un meteorito. Todos vieron como este caía en unas montañas cercanas sin causar grandes daños. Los tres no dudaron ni un segundo en ir hacia el lugar donde había caído para ver de qué se trataba.

Al llegar al lugar se dieron cuenta de todo el montón de árboles que se hallaban derrumbados por el impacto de lo que se estrelló. Muchos metros más adelante, vieron extrañados un extraño objeto de gran tamaño. Parecía ser… ¿Una nave?

Ok, esto ya resultaba ser muy extraño. Nunca había aterrizado una nave así en la tierra, pero por favor, con todo lo que habían vivido últimamente cosas no podían sorprenderlos. Se iban acercando con lentitud, mientras veían como lo que parecía ser la puerta de la nave iba abriéndose lentamente.

-Quédense atrás de mí. –Star apuntó con su barita a la puerta de la nave por si algo inesperado y maligno decidía atacar. Pasaron varios segundos y no pasaba nada y justo cuando estaban decididos a acercarse más, dos manos salieron de la nave.

-¡Alto! –Gritó una voz que provenía de la nave.

Star, Marco y Janna miraron con asombro a un ser de baja estatura, con pelaje anaranjado y con un gran sombrero verde que bajaba de la nave con las manos arriba. –¡Wow, con que así son los terrícolas! ¡Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Wander! –Se acercó a ellos de forma inofensiva pero Star sin bajar la guardia retrocedió un poco lo que causó curiosidad en Wander.

-Un momento, ¿qué es lo que eres?

-Espera Star, parece inofensivo, ¿No lo ves?

-Si, como un gran oso de peluche destinado para estar en mi habitación. –Janna rió bajamente. –¿Cuándo te mueras puedo disecarte? –Agregó con una mirada burlona.

-¿Diseque? –Preguntó Wander confundido. Marco solo dio otro suspiro por las cosas que acostumbraba a decir Janna a veces.

-Bueno como preguntó su queridísima amiga, ¡Yo soy Wander, un aventurero que viaja por toda la galaxia dispuesto a ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite! –Dijo emocionado.

-Ok, yo soy Star y ellos son mis amigos Marco y Janna. –Ambos agitaron sus manos. –Bueno, ¿Y qué haces en la tierra?

-Pues…

-¡Aaaah la tierra, un dulce nuevo hogar para vivir! –Don Odion había interrumpido a Wander. A vista de los chicos, este tenía una forma de esqueleto con capucha y unos cuernos con forma de relámpagos y también se notaba algo, ¿demacrado? Todo esto se estaba tornando confuso.

-¡Wander ven y ayúdame a controlar a este loco! –Ahora Sylvia salía de la nave tratando de sostener a Odion para que no siguiera causando problemas.

-Como les iba diciendo, estamos aquí para ocultarnos. –Esta vez su mirada reflejaba seriedad.

-¿De quién? –Preguntó Star.

-De Black Hat. –Agregó Wander.

…

Benson acababa de llegar a la casa del parque. La reunión de la tarde había acabado y sabiendo que cualquier cosa podía pasar en el parque si se ausentaba por mucho tiempo, decidió apresurarse. Su sorpresa no fue mayor al entrar en esta, solo un suspiro escapó de su boca al ver varios muebles boca abajo, una mesa tirada, el teléfono colgando, entre otras cosas fuera de su lugar.

-Mordecai y Rigby. –Dijo sin ganas. Ya era muy habitual para él encontrarse con cualquier tipo de desorden, desastre, problema, lo que fuera que no estuviera en el orden que él deseaba. Siempre había algo que arreglar, y siempre por los mismo empleados de siempre.

Apenas acaba de cerrar la puerta de la casa, cuando esta se volvió a abrir bruscamente empujándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Somos de emergencias! ¡¿Dónde está el herido?! –Dos hombres de primeros auxilios entraron a la casa cargando una camilla mientras una ambulancia esperaba afuera.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó Benson. –¡Qué les pasa! ¡Aquí no hay ningún herido!

-Hace media hora recibimos una llamada con esta dirección indicándonos que algo pasaba en la casa.

 _-"Sin dudas son esos dos"_ –Pensó. –Pues escúcheme amigo, aquí no hay nadie agonizando así que pido que se retiren.

-¡Dah, siempre es lo mismo con este estúpido parque! –Se retiraron cerrando la puerta de un duro golpe.

Benson de nuevo se limitó a dar un suspiro que le trajo un poco de paz.

Exploró toda la casa en busca de los causantes del desorden y no demoró en notar que no se encontraban, ni tampoco cuarenta dólares del dinero que había dejado en el cajón del escritorio de su oficina. Tal vez Rigby había ganado su estúpida apuesta. Revisó las cámaras para comprobar que terminara su labor antes de la hora acordada y sí, y venia acompañado junto a Mordecai en el video. –Maldición, Rigby no volveré a subestimarte después de esto. –Golpeó el escritorio. –Ahora veamos si son los causantes de todo el desorden de la casa. –Comenzó a revisar todos los videos de las cámaras de seguridad para ver los movimientos de sus empleados. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver la cámara de seguridad de la sala.

En esta vio como los dos intentaba ayudar a Skips que estaba inconsciente. Rigby corrió al otro lado hacia el teléfono. –Ahora entiendo. –Benson seguía sorprendido. Miró como después de un rato Skips se había levantado y llamando a Mordecai y Rigby. Lo extraño para él fue ver como Skips les decía algo para después tomarlos del hombro, los tres se quedaron un buen rato inmóviles a causa de ello y el video de la cámara estaba con estática. Luego, Mordecai y Rigby se veían asustados y Skips intentaba calmarlos, les dijo un par de cosas más y los tres salieron corriendo de allí dejando la casa.

-Debe ser algo grave. –Sacó su celular y llamó a alguien. –Musculoso y Fantasmín, nos veremos en la casa de Skips en diez minutos.

…

Un día soleado cubría el jardín donde dos niños descansaban en la sombra de un árbol. ¿Qué harían el día de hoy? El verano había comenzado desde hace un buen rato, debían aprovecharlo al máximo como el año pasado donde vivieron un montón de aventuras y los mejores días de sus vidas.

-Oye Ferb, ¿Qué te parece si hoy hacemos algo diferente a todo lo que hemos hecho antes? –Phineas se mostraba relajado al igual que Ferb. –¿Qué te parece el "No hacer nada"? –Se arrecostó más en el árbol. Su hermano chasqueó los dedos en modo de afirmación mientras suspiraban relajados sumergidos en la tranquilidad. –Bien Ferb, ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy... ¿Oye, y Perry?

Desde el otro lado de la casa, Perry se mostraba algo extrañado de la actitud de los chicos. Era muy raro que quisieran tomarse un día del verano para no hacer nada. Bueno, ¿Qué más da? Los dos siempre hacían algo todos los días para mantenerse ocupados, un día de descanso les haría bien. Una cara comprensiva se mostró en el pequeño Ornitorrinco.

Ya como era costumbre para él, se colocó su clásico sombrero de agente secreto y entró en la casa donde se sentó en un mueble y se abrió un pasadizo en el cojín de este. Después de bajar por los túneles, aterrizó en su asiento frente a la gran pantalla donde el Mayor Monograma le indicaría cual sería la misión de hoy.

Pasaron unos segundos y nada. La pantalla seguía apagada. Era extraño para él, siempre que llegaba se encontraba con el Mayor Monograma esperándolo para darle su misión. Aprovechó para mirar a los lados, notó que el lugar estaba algo sucio, tal vez limpiar más tarde no sería tan malo.

-¡Agente P, escúcheme! –La pantalla se encendió en un segundo mostrando a Karl sumamente asustado. –¡Estamos teniendo problemas aquí! –Se escuchaban varios gritos y explosiones de fondo. –¡Estamos siendo atacados por un monstruo, hasta lo que sabemos planea hacer algo malo con nuestro mundo! ¡Busca a Doofenshmirtz, destruye todos sus "inadores" y los niños, Phineas y Ferb! ¡Pídeles ayuda! –Perry tenía una cara que reflejaba impacto y sorpresa. Tenía que captar todo lo que Karl decía. ¿Un ataque? ¿Destruir los inadores de Doofenshmirtz? ¿Pedirle ayuda a Phineas y Ferb? No, eso último ni de broma, no implicaría a Phineas y a Ferb en esto. Podían resultar heridos o algo malo les pasaría, pero si Karl se lo pedía, era porque algo realmente malo estaba pasando. –¡Black Hat viene por nosotros! ¡Agente P, tienes una nueva misión, protege nuestro mundo! Y dile a mi mami que la amo…

La transmisión se cortó bruscamente y dejó a un Perry totalmente indignado. Black Hat, ¿Quién era ese tipo? Nunca había escuchado ese nombre en ninguna parte pero él era quien estaba causando problemas. Antes de salir de ahí lo más rápido que podía, fue hacia unas cajas que se encontraban al fondo donde se puso a buscar algo. Lo que sacó de entre estas, fue un diminuto dispositivo en donde se alcanzaba a leer en un papel amarillo pegado a este: _Último día del verano 2015._

Tomó su mochila cohete y salió de allí.

Si necesitaba ayuda de Phineas y Ferb necesitaría refrescarles la memoria y recordarles quien era él.


End file.
